The present invention relates generally to devices for safely removing the needle portions of hypodermic needle/syringe assemblies and, more particularly, to a device which enables the safe removal of needles from a syringe assembly and also automatically provides safe storage of the needles for alternate disposal, substantially without risk of puncture or contact with the needles during removal, storage, or disposal. The present invention also relates to a one-hand method for safely disposing of needles using the device of the present invention thus decreasing the likelihood of inadvertent needle sticks.
More particularly, this invention concerns a disposable device for safely separating needles from barrels of syringes after use and for causing the separated needles to directly enter an impervious storage container, and a one-handed method for performing the operation safely.